


roses are red violets are blue i bet you were expecting something romantic but these are just gardening plants

by neverlxnd



Series: yes there's more [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, ChanSoo - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, Crack, Funny, Humor, Kyungsoo - Freeform, M/M, anyway, do, its not really lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlxnd/pseuds/neverlxnd
Summary: love is a universal migraineorkyungsoo and chanyeol's walk in of suho and layOR OR OR OR LOLd.o's perspective in symptoms of love :D





	roses are red violets are blue i bet you were expecting something romantic but these are just gardening plants

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i hate myself

"You can't be serious, you just got back."

Kyungsoo turned around to face his giant of a boyfriend. The tall lanky boy had his back against the front door, arms crossed with a pout on his lips. He rolled his eyes and placed his hands on the taller boy's shoulders, tiptoeing until he was tall enough to place a soft peck on his lips. There was a soft smack when their lips parted, temporarily shutting the taller boy up. But Kyungsoo found himself rolling his eyes once again while he packed up his school bag.

"You're so clingy. Go to the gym, the studio, go to Baek's. I don't know," he said, throwing his bag over his shoulder.

Chanyeol barely flinched at being called clingy, simply because he knew with every fiber of his body that he was the clingy once between the two. "Baek's busy with Jongdae and Minseok, you know that." The taller boy pushed himself off of the door so he wasn't leaning on it, and instead went to bend his body over his smaller boyfriend's.

If you were in the room with the two, the sight before you would be a peculiar one. The taller boy's back was bent so he could lean his head on the shorter boy's shoulder, who were a disgruntled expression.

"Unfortunately, I did already know. I was hoping to just drop you off and hope you didn't know they weren't home."

"You're really mean, why are we dating? What's that one guy's name again?" Chanyeol asked, tapping his chin thoughtfully and taking his head off of his shoulder.

He ignored Chanyeol's attempt at getting a reaction out of him and instead shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Tao? He's still single I think."

Chanyeol scoffed, "how am I supposed to make you jealous if you don't even react to anything!" He exclaimed, widening his eyes.

He only softly chuckled and dug into his bag for his car keys, "guess you're stuck with me."

The tall boy shook his head with a small smile on his face and pulled him into his chest. "I guess I am." They stayed in content silence with each other, until Chanyeol's whiny voice returned. "Can I just come with you? Please? I won't be loud, I'll stay in the living room, I'll stay in the car-"

He let out a loud sigh and smiled internally at his dorky boyfriend as he rambled away on the thing's the taller swears he'll do. (But will probably forget about the moment they step into one of his customers house). He opened the front door and walked out, the dorky boy following after while still voicing his offers. Chanyeol followed him all the way until they both sat in the car. He chuckled and started the car up after seeing his kid-like boyfriend sitting happily (and quietly) in the passenger's seat.

"I love you," he voiced, randomly.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Chanyeol's smile spread wider. In a normal relationship, one would be surprised and taken aback whenever their partner randomly says those three words. But this is Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, which is anything but normal. Chanyeol always expects the unexpected with his small boyfriend, knowing just how reserved and contained he is. There will be times when Kyungsoo would do or say something that others might find rude or insulting, but the taller would only take it as affection and how he shows he cares. So it didn't bother his when Kyungsoo would randomly say affectionate things, for he knew that he only wanted the remind the taller that he wasn't all angst.

"I love you too."

He continued driving to his destination, occasionally changing the radio station at the red lights they encountered. When he landed on a random station, he stopped flipping and instead asked Chanyeol to send a quick text out.

"Why are we going to Junmyeon-hyung's?" Chanyeol asked, eyebrows furrowed.

His hands slowly slid down the sides of the steering wheel, slowing down to turn. "I have to go over the schedule for this month's tutoring. He said he's thinking of starting school to become a music teacher."

"Good for hyung," Chanyeol chirped.

He let one hand drop from the wheel to reach across the glove compartment and entangle their fingers together in a soft hold. The rest of the ride was quiet, aside from Chanyeol occasionally pointing out a squirrel or a cute rabbit in the grass on the side as they passed by. He hadn't bothered to look at any of Chanyeol's findings, having being used to his usual pointing. That was until his boyfriend got particularly excited, more than usual.

"Look Soo!"

Sighing, he replied, "Chan I told you I can't look at the squirrels, I'm driving-"

"No! I think it's Sehun and Jongin."

He slowly down and looked out Chanyeol's window at the mention of his friend's names. Just so he didn't get pulled over (and didn't look like a creep), he made sure to stay above the minimum speed. The two boys were walking, Jongin seemed to be dragging Sehun behind him. Where were they going at noon on a Saturday? He rolled Chanyeol's window down, ready to yell out to them but his tall boyfriend stopped him from doing so.

"Keep driving."

"Why?" He asked, but obeyed.

"Sehun looked mad," Chanyeol stated.

"Sehun always looks mad," he pointed out, going the normal speed again.

Chanyeol snorted, "true. But so did Jongin, and he's a happy dude. Almost like sunshine on a stick. A very buff stick, didn't you and Junmyeon tutor him back in high school?"

His memory filtered through the many student's he's tutored in the past, but Jongin's name nor face seemed to register to Chanyeol's question. "I remember him, but I don't think I tutored him. Maybe it was just Junmyeon."

Chanyeol nodded and kept quiet for the rest of the ride, which wasn't very long because he was turning into the parking lot of Suho and Lay's house right after. He put the car in park, leaving the car and heat on. Before getting out, he planted a soft kiss to Chanyeol's knuckles and exited. As he planted himself in front of the door, he considered knocking but decided against it. His fingers grasped the doorknob and twisted it open, he walked in but stopped in his tracks. In his vision was Lay leaning against Suho, lips locked and hands wandering. He suddenly wished he had knocked.

"Kyungsoo! Hey, how's Chanyeol?"

He always knew they were bound to end up together, but Suho could've texted back. A simple 'busy' would've sufficed, but instead he was succumbed to standing in the doorway of the newly made lovers house with a bored expression on his face. Ignoring Suho's chipper and flustered question of diversion, he sighed and closed the door. He walked back to his car sooner than he expected and buckling himself in.

"Was he not home or something?" Chanyeol asked, buckling himself as well.

He shook his head and backed out of the driveway. "No, but I'm never coming to this house again unless I knock."

"What happened? Who did you walk in on?" His boyfriend asked, eagerly.

"Lay and Suho."

A surprised expression spread on Chanyeol's face, clapping his hands as if he were a seal. "Really? I had a bet with Baek, yes!" He thrust his first to himself. He rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and continued driving towards one of his tutor appointments.

"They were only kissing but-"

"At least they weren't having sex, I walked in on Minseok and Jongdae once. I still can't believe they managed to get into that positio-"

"TMI, babe," he held his hand up, silencing his boyfriend.

"I gotta text Baekhyun, this is amazing."

He rolled his eyes with a smile on his face, wondering how he managed to fall for such a goofy boy. In his defense though, Chanyeol was looking extra good-looking in that tux that one night at a music banquet back in high school. He mentally sends his thanks to Jongdae for introducing them prior to hearing Kyungsoo mumble something about 'handsome' and 'tall guy', followed by 'the other tall guy' 'the one with yoda ears'.

"Please don't bug this student, he's a good kid. I don't need you corrupting him," he spoke, parking the car in his student's parent's driveway.

The taller boy only shrugged, wearing a coy smile. "No promises, you know me."

Kyungsoo sighed, "unfortunately I do."

"But you love me."

"Fortunately I do."

**Author's Note:**

> hellloooooooooooooooo tysm for reading <3 pls leave kudos, comments and suggestions. it would melt my heart :')  
> also i really appreciate you taking the time to read this trash lol  
> also also i take requests and such if you guys want a certain type of scenario or ship


End file.
